


From Australia With Love

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yuri!!! Down Under [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Australia, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yuri and Viktor head to Japan to film the season finale` of Yuri's show, giving Viktor the opportunity finally see Yuri's original hometown for himself... and giving him time to wonder what the ending of the show will mean for their future
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri!!! Down Under [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	From Australia With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our last promo, but don't worry, the adventure isn't over yet! If you want to learn more about this verse, please visit https://madaliceproductions.tumblr.com/ for art, headcanons, and more, including exclusive content you won't see on AO3!

_"'G'day, mates! Today we're gonna start filming the season finale of our show. It's hard to believe it's been a full season since we started this journey, but here we are! To celebrate the occasion, we're in my original hometown of Hasetsu, Japan. We're going to a natural hot spring to film Japanese Macaques, who like to soak in the hot water this time of year. Keep with us, folks. This is a very special episode, and I'm stoked to share it with you!"_

Yuri still wasn't quite used to vlogging, but Phichit kept insisting it would be good for boosting the show, so he was willing to give it a try. Though, it was a mystery to him why anyone would want to just watch _him_ if there were no animals around...

"Possum, you want in on this?"

Viktor glanced up from unpacking his suitcase and shook his head, a soft smile on his face. "That's okay, zolotse. I'll get in on the next one. Go on and post it."

Yuri nodded, but he didn't act immediately, instead keeping his focus steady on Viktor. He had been acting a little strange since the trip started, but he wouldn't talk about why—or even admit anything going on.

Granted, Yuri wasn't exactly surprised. Viktor wasn't the most vocal person when he got stuck inside his own head, but Yuri kept mentally reviewing their situation and couldn't think of anything that could have triggered him or set off his anxiety. Although, as someone with an anxiety disorder himself, he knew anxiety didn't always need a reason to rear its ugly head.

Setting the camera down, Yuri moved across the bed and wrapped himself around his lover. He pressed a few kisses against Viktor’s neck, drawing a slight shiver out of the blond. "Is everything okay, love?"

"Mm? Yes, everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

Maybe Yuri was just being paranoid and misreading the situation, but… Lips pursed, he hugged Viktor a little bit tighter and rested his cheek against his partner's shoulder. "You just seem a bit distracted, I guess."

Ah, Viktor didn't answer right away. He seemed to tense a little before wrapping his hand around Yuri's and turning to kiss his lips. "Everything is fine, love. I promise."

Yuri didn't seem quite as sure, but he knew he shouldn't push. Viktor would talk to him when he was ready. He believed that. They had been doing this for long enough now, he could have faith in that.

He just hoped he was right.

~+~

"It's so good to see you again! You really don't visit often enough, Yuri! Axel, Lutz, and Loop barely even know you!"

"I know. I'm sorry, Yuko." Yuri rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine. Just make it up to me by visiting more." Yuko winked before reaching her hand out enthusiastically towards Viktor. "I'm Yuko, Yuri's childhood friend. And you must be the incredible vet I keep hearing about."

"Well, I should certainly hope I am." Viktor chuckled and shook her hand politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuko. Yuri has talked about you a lot."

"Really?"

"Yes, he speaks so fondly of Hasetsu and the people here. It's magnificent that I'm finally getting to see it for myself."

"Hopefully this will be only the first of many times," she noted, giving Yuri a pointed look.

"I already promised to come back more often. What more do you want from me?" he laughed.

"Nothing, just as long as you keep that promise." She let go of Viktor's hand. "Anyway, I made katsudon! I know it isn't as good as your mother's but—"

"Katsudon!" Yuri gasped excitedly, eyes sparkling, earning an amused chuckle from Viktor. No matter how many times he saw Yuri light up over food, Viktor would never get tired of it.

"Still your favorite, I see. No Australian food can compare, huh?" Yuko laughed.

"Nothing of any kind can compare!"

"I'm pretty sure if it came down to it, Yuri would trade _me_ for a bowl of katsudon," Viktor teased, earning a pout from his partner.

"Well, don't say it like it's a fact, love. That would be a really difficult decision to make."

"Haa... I can't tell if you're joking or not," Viktor noted with a nervous laugh.

"Yuko, I can't wait to see the girls! Where are the little ankle-biters, anyway?"

"They're at the rink with Takeshi. Wanna go see them before dinner? The rink is closed, so if you two wanted to skate, you could."

"Oh!" Yuri beamed and practically jumped with excitement. "Defo! You wanna skate, love? I could teach you."

"Sure. I know the basics, but I'm afraid I haven't touched the ice since I was.... maybe seven or eight?" Viktor liked skating a lot as a kid, but his parents always pushed so hard for academics, he could never manage to juggle both and had to give it up. Which he supposed was fine. It wasn't as though he had formal lessons or anything, but he liked to think that if he lived in another world, in another time, where maybe his parents _hadn't_ pushed academia so hard, maybe he could have been good at it.

Although, that was a silly thing to hope for. If he had focused on skating instead of veterinary work, he never would have met Yuri, right? And Yuri… Well, having Yuri in his life definitely trumped everything else.

"I'm right there with ya'. Skating's not exactly the national sport of Oz. There are rinks an' all, but it was easy to fall out of it there. It'll be fine. We can learn together."

Viktor smiled and gently took Yuri's hand to kiss his fingers. "I would like that."

"Aw, you two are so adorable," Yuko sighed dreamily.

But unfortunately, the tender moment was interrupted Yuri's phone. With a slight pout, Yuri pulled the device from his pocket and checked the caller ID. "I'm sorry, love. I've gotta take this, but I'll be right back, okay?"

"Of course." Viktor nodded and watched as Yuri stepped away to answer the call. There was a chance that he was watching with what the other Yuri called his ‘gross dopey love face’, but he didn't particularly care.

"I'm so happy that Yuri has you."

Viktor tilted his head, eyebrows raised, and turned towards Yuko. "Hm?"

"Yuri. I'm happy that he has you. You've done wonders for him, you know."

"... _I've_ done wonders for _Yuri_? I think you've got it backwards," he chuckled.

Yuko shook her head and crossed her arms, a peaceful but certain smile on her face. "No, I don't. I know Yuri has helped you, too, in whatever way but... you don't know what he was like before. He was so quiet and insecure, much more than he is now. It's like you turned on a light inside of him. You've brought those parts of him that he's always had to work hard to show shining to the surface. 

"You know we talk a lot. And I’ve seen the difference in him during our weekly video chats. I remember when it started, Viktor. It was right after you came into his life. Trust me, you don't know a person their entire life and just... _mistake_ that for something else."

Viktor was stunned into silence for a moment, his heart hammering in his chest and his face pink. Yes, he knew that Yuri loved him, and he knew that this.... this care they had between them was a two-way thing. He helped Yuri in ways he didn't even understand himself. He knew that. Yuri told him as much. But it was still hard to believe that he made _that_ much of a difference.

"Sorry about that, loves." Yuri reappeared, a warm smile on his face as he pocketed his phone and looped his fingers with Viktor's. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes." Viktor squeezed Yuri’s hand. "I believe so."

"Beaut! Let's head out then."

Viktor only nodded and leaned a little more into Yuri's space as they walked. A rush washing through him, a sort of warmth he still didn't have a name for. It was a type of security he couldn't define, but it signaled that no matter what came in their way or changed, what he had with Yuri would remain steadfast—always.

~+~

"Well, Phich and Chris are on the plane. They'll be here by morn and we can start filming," Yuri announced as he crawled into bed and slid his phone onto the nightstand.

"Good." Viktor wrapped his arms around his partner and tugging him closer. "I love them, you know, but I'm glad we came a few days early so we could have a bit of a vacation. It was really nice meeting your friends."

"Yeah?" Yuri hummed, leaning back for a kiss. "You liked them, then?"

"Of course. Although, Takeshi really could have stood to be a bit nicer to you."

"Eh, he's just a bit of a larrikin. He doesn't mean anything by it."

Viktor felt like that remained to be seen, but he wasn't about to argue with Yuri. "Mm, well... all the same, I really enjoyed this. And I love the Japanese culture. It's so beautiful! I really hope we can come back here soon."

"Same. There's a lot of great wildlife here. I'm gonna have to make a point of petitioning to get at least one episode filmed here for season two."

_Oh_. Viktor sat up and stared at Yuri with restrained excitement. "So... then... season two is definitely happening?"

"Of course. We're a really popular show with a _very_ dedicated fanbase. Why wouldn't it happen?" Viktor only shrugged, his face a bit pink as Yuri started to sit up as well. His expression seemed to indicate a realization. "Possum... is this what's been nagging you all this time? You were afraid the show was done-zo?"

"...Maybe a bit?"

Yuri shook his head and chuckled as he pulled Viktor into a tight hug to kiss him again. "Not a chance, love. In fact, I was talking to Emma earlier. That's who I was on the phone with this arvo. We were chatting about it and I proposed.... well... I wanted it to be a surprise but... I suggested that since the finale of season one is here in _my_ home town, maybe we could go to _your_ home town for the premiere of season two. I mean... we definitely don't have to. I know your relationship with your hometown's a little more compli—"

"Yes!" Viktor shouted, absolutely beaming at the idea and knocked Yuri over with the force of his kiss. "Yes, absolutely. I... I'm very, very up for it, yes."

"Really?" Yuri sighed with relief.

"Really."

Yuri's expression was warm as he reached up to card his fingers through Viktor's hair. "I'm happy to hear it. And trust me, you've got nothing to worry about. This crazy adventure definitely ain't over yet." He gave Viktor one more kiss. "I promise, there are plenty more adventures for _Yuri!!! Down Under_ to come."


End file.
